They Didnt Know
by TruthRemainsLethal
Summary: My first post. Mutants, Teens, Angst, Love


This is a new idea that just popped into my head one morning. This is just the introductions to my characters and what their powers consist of. I have a bit of the storyline set up in my head, but I don't want to post it if no one is interested. Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue

She could feel the change coming. She didn't get angry, she became furious. She wasnt just aware of the kids in the hallway or the conversation going on beside her , she was observant of all things around her. The gossiping going on down the street, the bird sipping at a puddle on top of the roof,the leaky faucet in the teachers break room. Then their was her hair, her nails, and her sense of smell. All seemed to be growing at an extraordinary rate. For months now she had been cutting her hair and nails every other day to keep her parents from becoming wize. Every night she pretends to act surprised at what's for dinner, even tho she could smell the raw meat and vegetables as soon as her mother opened the fridge. This was way more than puberty, and way worse. If she opened up to her parents about what's been going on inside her, they'd gladly send her back to Drench Institute. And there's no way she's going back. These changes weren't all in her head. She knew it was real. The ragged nail clippings and balls of hair she's been hiding for trash day was proof!

No one would believe her tho. They'd claim shed been hiding the hair and nails for years and that would make her look even more insane. No. Mya decided against honesty, against hope. She decided to hide all these weird becomings and just wait it out. I mean, come on. She thought, it had to be something I ate, right?

His name was Mack and he choose honesty. "You're probably wondering why I called a family meeting." He started. His father was laying on the couch watching TV, even though Mack muted it for his announcement. And his little sister was on the floor playing with her new Barbie Corvette. At least his mom pretended to be interested. She stood in the doorway in an apron covered in flour.

"Can you be quick? I need to put these muffins in the oven." Muffins? Really? Mack thought irritably. How cliche of Sally the Homemaker.

" no mom! This can't be quick. Something huge is happening to your son and our whole lives just might be changed forever once you know the truth. Mom, dad, Liza...Im... I'm a super hero." Silence. After a moment Liza and his father go back to what they were doing. His dad switched the sound back on. His mother threw her hands in the air and turned back to the kitchen. "Hey! Hey! I'm serious. There's power running thru my viens! Literally, I can feel it." Mack followed his mom into the kitchen, imploring her to listen. " Sometimes, sometime I can even see this strong force lightening my blood stream. And...I can fly." He nodded to him self in content. There, its finally out.

"Macron Jimmy Carson. That is enough! Stop your foolishness. I told you not to watch those foolish X People in the movies. They're washing ur brain."

"You mean brainwashing me and they're X Men! And I'm now one of them." Mack put a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"Get out of my kitchen!"

"I'm serious!" Mack argued as his mother shoved him towards the kitchen door. He pulled away. "Look, I'll show you." Concentrate dude. Concentrate. Mack spread his arms, dropped his head and tried to focus on lifting just a few inches off the floor. Come on. Macks mother stood by, watching with a small smirk. The fact that her son was a little bit coockoo wasn't new. It was endearing. It made him special. And things were never boring with him around.

"Ahh! I'm telling you. I did it earlier." Nothing. "I'll show you." Macks mother turned back towards the oven. But Mack wasnt done. He purposefully strode towards the side door off the kitchen. It lead to the deck out back.

"You're gonna believe me. I'm not lying." He mumbled, maybe a bit disassociated from reality.

"Macron, what are you doing?"

"I'll show you." He called back. His mothers stomach started to turn, watching him climb on top a patio chair. He's gonna jump.

"Get down!" She ran onto the deck. "Honey, I believe you. Please get down." She placed her hands outward, begging him to come down. Mack didn't hear her; he wasn't listening anymore. He could feel the electricity again. It bubbled forth in his stomach. Yes, this is is, Mack hopped onto the deck railing.

"Nooo!" His mom called as Mack stepped off the edge and went missing from her view.

This was what Kit had become. The kid hidden away in a bathroom stall, her packed lunch on her lap, headphones in her ears. Three Day's Grace playing at maximum volume. She knew someone came into the bathroom before she heard them. Its almost as if the girl reeked of indecision and fear. It was almost nauseating to Kit. She drew her feet onto the toilet, tucking her knees under her chin and turned off the music. She didn't want to be That Girl, the one found eating lunch in a bathroom stall. Even though that's the exact girl she was now. The unidentified girl felt young to Kit, vulnerable even. Then a brick hit Kits stomach. She immediately felt...what was that sadness….fear. It was terror!

Kit heard the young girl, hustle into the stall at Kits right. The girl rummaged thru her bag and for a moment something hit the floor before it was snatched back up. It was a box, for a pregnancy test. Kit closed her eyes tight and clenched her jaw; she didn't want to feel this. Anxiety was building from her stomach up, bubbling into her chest. Kit pulled her razor from the back of her phone case. Don't think, don't feel, don't let them in. The words became a mantra of sorts. Don't think, don't let them in. Kit jammed the tip of her razor into her shoulder, just under her bra strap. The pain washed over her as she dug the cut deeper. This helped. No more feelings, no more scents, no more tingling. Just raw physical pain. That she could handle...

Mr. Porter came to Ryder in jail. Ryder was dressed in an orange jumpsuit the first time they met. He was sitting at a table in the visitation area, hands folded in his lap, cuffs around his wrists. "You my lawyer?"

"No, son, but I will be the one getting you out of here."

"What?" Ryder eyed the old man warily. He had hair that was completely gray, just different shades of gray. He looked tired; his light blue eyes dropping at the corners. He look pleasant enough even with those thin pale lips. How he looked was of no importance. Getting out was. "Who are you?"

"My name is ; I'm a friend."

"A friend?"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt your father." Where'd this guy come from? How did he know about my father? He must have been briefed by the police. _No, the police told me nothing_ Ryder jumped back, backing up to the wall behind him. Did he just..." I did just read your mind, and I did just respond" Mr. Porter explained aloud.

"Who are you? Who are you really?" Mr. Porter threw his head back laughing. It was a hearty laugh, full of life. This man was not who he seemed...

"The question isn't who am I. The real question is who you are. And the question, my friend, is a Pyro."


End file.
